


Promise

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers half of the Universe turned into zombies.I watched "Cargo". This is gonna be painful.





	Promise

"You must go. Save her."

"I'm not leaving you. We'll get help and everything will be fine. They'll heal you."

"There's no time. We know what happened to others. You can see what's happening to me."

"No, no no no."

"Black Panther powers slowed the process but I can feel it. My love, you must go. Take Shuri to the safe place."

"I can't leave you."

Everett felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I'm grateful for everything. Ever few more minutes with you were worth the fight. But I can't fight it anymore. You're not safe with me. Please, I don't want to hurt you but you know I will."

"I don't care. You're still you. I'll stay till the very end. Few more minutes are worth it, right? I don't care what happens after."

"Think of her," T'Challa gestured to his sister, unconscious but still alive, not affected by Thanos or others. "We protected her, look how far we've come. You must go on. She deserves to live. You deserve to live."

"And if I don't want to live in a world without you? In a world that's gone mad."

"Do it for me, then. Everett, look at me."

Their eyes met and he felt physically ill from the amount of love and pain he saw in his husband's eyes.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Then don't," he said and pulled out the syringe. "I got it in the lab. It will kill me instantly."

Everett shook his head, trying to push the thoughts of it away.

"I can't," he whispered. Oh god he'd rather die himself than do it.

"If you can't, I'll do it myself. When you leave. I won't take any chances. I might hurt you, hunt you down and hurt you. Who knows what Thanos' curse will do with my powers."

"I'd rather die from your hand than take your life."

T'Challa chuckled. "I feel the same. I'd rather you kill me so I won't be able to hurt you."

"Please," Everett begged desperately.

"You know I'd do anything for you. But this is beyond me. Beyond anyone. We lost. This is the price we pay. But you're still alive and you can survive this. I know it. Take care of Shuri. She needs you. Promise me you'll survive."

T'Challa took the syringe and pressed it to his neck.

"Please, no, oh please god no. I promise! Don't, please. Don't do it!" Everett tried to stop T'Challa but was too weak to fight him.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"You said you'd wait until we're gone!"

"You won't go while I still breathe. I see it now. And I love you even more for it. Even if you're a fool."

"Fool for loving you so much? Just few more minutes, please." 

Everett wiped the tears so he could take a look at T'Challa's face. It grew paler, grey, his eyes were fogged but still it was the face he loved so much. Face he grown used to seeing first thing in the morning.

T'Challa smiled and forced the needle into his neck. 

"I love you."

"Love you."

Everett was clinging desperately onto his hand but T'Challa still managed to push the plunger.

Last thing he saw were blue eyes filled with tears.

Everett screamed but couldn't even hear it. 

The thought were chaos in his head. Pain. No. T'Challa. Love. Shuri. Help.

He let T'Challa's hand go and stood up on shaking legs. 

He made a promise. He'll do anything he can to keep it. 

 

 

Suddenly Everett felt strong arms grab him. Sharp teeth pierced his thigh. 

Too late.


End file.
